Naruto Uchiha: Child Of Who?
by CosmicFire
Summary: Percy and Naruto start their adventures in the first book of the Percy Jackson series. However, there is a lot more to Naruto than there seems. Only time will reveal his secrets.


**Hello people it is me, CosmicFire with another story. Hopefully, now that I have a study hall every day, I will be able to give you all much, much, much faster updates. I must apologize to my readers for how long I abandoned you. As a peace token here is my first Percy Jackson crossover.**

**Disclaimer: Does it sound like I own Percy Jackson or Naruto? Seriously?**

_**STORY START**_

Today was the day of the Yancy Academy 6th grade field trip.

With only being able to read or talk to his best friend Percy, Naruto was starting to get bored. Even his first day of school was more interesting than this.

(Flashback)

A boy, with black hair and red streaks in his hair with black eyes, stood at the front of the class in his Yancy Academy uniform with a black hoodie over top the school shirt.

Mrs. Dodds cleared her throat, "Class, today we have a new student. His name is Naruto Uchiha. Now Mr. Uchiha, would you kindly take your jacket off? It is a violation of school dress code, paragraph 4, section C."

Naruto just nodded and took his hoodie off, shoving it in his bag that was on the floor next to him. This action caused quite a few girls to blush, just from what they could see of his arms they could tell that he kept in very, very good shape.

"Thank you. Now Mr. Uchiha, you may take a seat in front of Mr. Jackson in the second row," said Mrs. Dodds.

Naruto nodded and walked over to his seat, set his bag down on the floor next to his chair, and sat down.

Mrs. Dodds went back to teaching, "Now class, open your books to page one-hundred and ninety five. Row one; you will work problems one through six on the board."

Naruto turned around in his seat Percy tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Naruto, It's nice to meet you! My names Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy." Percy said. He went for a hand shake but ended up spilling his water all over Naruto. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to spill it over on you. I meant to go for a handshake and-"

"Does any boy happen to have an extra shirt with them that Mr. Uchiha may wear, seeing as Mr. Jackson decided to get his current one wet?" Mrs. Dodds interrupted, seeing what had happened.

A boy in the front raised his hand. "Good Mr. Daniels. Bring it up here." Mrs. Dodds said. The boy nodded and brought it up to her.

"Mr. Uchiha, come up here and get out of that soaked shirt."

Naruto just nodded and walked up to the front. He then unbuttoned his shirt and took off the dripping wet mess, revealing a nice, chiseled six pack

There were many reactions to this:  
Mrs. Dodds- 'I didn't mean right up here' she thought.  
The boys- ' Lucky jerk. Wish I looked like that.' They thought.

Now by far the most interesting reaction came from the girls. They literally looked at Naruto like a raw steak to a wolf with blushes on their face. While the class closet pervert, Nancy Bobofit, looked on with a steady stream of blood coming through her nose.

When Naruto put on the new shirt, there were many cries if disappointment from the girls. Ignoring them he just finished up and went back to his seat.

(Flashback end)

Since then Naruto and Percy got along and became friends, inevitably causing him to meet Grover, Percy's friend that was a cripple. Also no one has brought water bottles to class since.

Naruto was shaken from his thoughts as a glob of peanut butter landed on his book. Looking back, he saw that it was thrown from Nancy Bobofit a few seats back. Seeing as she kept throwing these into his friend Grover's hair, he got u and walked to her seat. Just as she was about to launch another peice of ammo, a piece of her sandwich, Naruto grabbed her arm and stopped her. Nancy looked up to see the black, unamused eyes of Naruto. Nancy blushed as she realized who had grabbed her arm.

"Miss Bobofit, would you please quit this childishness, if you do not stop I will have to discipline you. It is up to you," and with that Naruto left a blushing Nancy to her thoughts.

Naruto did not realize what could be interpreted from what he said. At least what the class pervert would take his words as, and thus left a dazed and blushing Nancy to her now bloody nose.

As Naruto sat back down, he received a grateful nod from Grover. Nodding back Naruto just opened up his book and read for the rest of the trip.

Mr. Brunner, the Latin teacher, led the class through the the museum, pointing out various artifacts from long ago while giving their history.

Naruto just zoned out and started reading again, briefly paying attention every once in awhile. He looked back to see Mr. Brunner asking Percy what a picture meant.

Percy looked at it, "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said. "And he did this because?"

"Well...," Percy started. "Kronos was the king god, and-"

"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Titan," he corrected himself, "and he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods, so he ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead, and later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"

"Eeew!" One of the girls shrieked from behind Percy.

"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," as I continued," And the gods won."

Some snickers from the group.

Behind him, Nancy mumbled to a friend, "Like we're ever going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"

"And why, Mr. Jackson," Mr. Brunner started, "To paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted," Grover muttered.

"Shut up," Nancy hissed, with her face a brighter shade of red than her hair.

To Percy's great relief, before he could answer, and probably embarrass himself, Naruto answered for him. "Mr. Brunner, if I may, I believe the answer to this question would be that we are able to use the knowledge we gain from this piece of history in order for us to apply this in our futures, that way we might not make the same mistakes."

Percy just nodded his head to Mr. Brunner, agreeing with Naruto's answer.

Mr. Brunner, confused as to why Naruto used the word "history" instead of mythology, just nodded. "Excellent Mr. Jackson and Mr. Uchiha, full credit to the both of you. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. the gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

The class drifted off with the girls holding their stomachs and the guys pushing each other into the walls, leaving just Naruto and Mr. Brunner in the room.

Naruto walked past Mr. Brunner. "I know your secret, Mr. C."

Eyes wide with shock, Mr. Brunner looked back to where Naruto was to only find an empty hallway. Shaking his head he drove his electric wheelchair to go outside.

Naruto jumped down from where he had been hiding, one of the many ledges in the museum.

He headed through the halls and stopped at one of the newer exhibits. He looked at one of the new bronze statues one display. It was of a woman, a very beautiful woman I might add. She looked to be in her thirties, though it is pretty hard to guess how old she would be from her statue.

Naruto just looked at it for a little while longer, before he headed back through the halls, whispering, "Goodbye, mother."

As Naruto headed back to the rest of the class, he heard the teacher, Mrs. Dodds, talking to Percy.

I Jumped up to one of the Ledges attached near the doorway and hid to listen in on their conversation.

"You've been giving us problems honey," Mrs. Dodds practically hissed.

Percy, finally doing something smart, decided to be respectful, "Yes, Ma'am."

I leaned over just a bit so I could see them below from the top of the doorway. It was just the two of them in one of the newer rooms that were still under construction for the new exhibit that will be coming in next fall.

"Did you really think you would get away with it?" she said with an evil look on her face.

"I'll- I'll try harder," Percy replied.

Thunder shook the building from outside.

'It's raining? But wasn't it just sunny outside a few minutes ago? Something is going on here, and I don't like it.' Naruto thought suspiciously.

"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."

At the word 'pain,' I slid my hand down to my right combat boot and pulled out one of my throwing knives ( look up kit rae throwing knife kit).

"Well?" she demanded.

"Ma'am, I don't…," Percy started.

"Your time is up," she hissed.

She then proceeded to change into one of those furies out of mythology, you one those ugly old looking things with wings? Yeah those.

Mr. Brunner, who had been out infront of the museum a minute ago, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the room, holding a pen in his hand.

"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen to Percy.

When it reached Percy's hand though, it was a three foot sword, the same one Mr. Brunner would show on tournament day.

Dodging her talon swipe, Percy jumped to the side and closed his eyes. He did the only thing a person does with a sword and swung it. Sadly though, since his eyes were closed, he missed the swing.

Naruto, seeing his friend in danger, flipped his knife up, caught the tip then threw it straight into the back of the fury, right where her backbone met her neck, killing her instantly.

Percy opened his eyes to see only a pile of golden dust. He was confused, Where had she gone? He did not think his swing had struck her. Shrugging he just ran out.

Seeing Percy leave, Naruto jumped down from the ledge he had been hiding on. He walked over to the pile of gold dust and brushed the top away, revealing a bronze colored throwing knife. Slipping it back into his boot, Naruto walked out.

- END-

**Hey guys! I am back with a new story, finally right? I am so sorry that it took this long for me to finally come back to the fanfiction world. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I have recently been reading Percy Jackson crossovers and got hooked.**

**Also check out YamiNaruto's Naruto Uchiha. It is one of the stories that inspired me.**


End file.
